<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want To Be The Cherry On Top by AlexRT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693003">I Want To Be The Cherry On Top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT'>AlexRT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Chinatown, Chocolate, Cooking, Drugs, Flirting, Japanese Rope Bondage, Licking, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Paddling, Photography, Punishment, Red - Freeform, Sexting, Tea, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Vodka, Wine, cherry sauce, steak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki decides that he wants to make this Valentine's Day extra special for the both of them; pleasuring Asami while fulfilling his own desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi &amp; Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aki contemplates what Valentine's Day could mean for him and Asami and revisits his own desires to lead for a change.<br/>A surprise encounter presents him with the opportunity to make his dreams a reality and thus sets off the planning for a most unique Valentine's Day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*“Every girl knows that guys go gaga for Ghana, so why get anything else this Valentine’s Day?”* The peppy girl on the TV screen spoke as if she was letting the audience in on a secret while cooking up something that involved using Ghana Chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>It was that time of year again, Aki thought to himself, and with Setsubun out of the way the ads and commercials seemed to be nothing but Valentine’s Day centered; most featuring cutesy girls making something or other for their boyfriends. He’d even done some of the photographing for confectioners in the area to use in their own advertisements, netting some sweets for himself in the process. Those would probably be the only Valentine’s Day chocolates he’d be getting though; long gone were the days of school when any girl with even passing interest seemed to give him something for the occasion.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty much everyone he worked with now was a dude, but the desk lady might bring obligatory chocolate or something. Honestly though, he was at a point now where he could just buy his own chocolate whenever he felt like it (which he did), so why should Valentine’s Day be any different? It was different though. Getting something from your girlfriend was certainly different from buying something for yourself, even if that “something” was the exact same thing in both cases.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have a girlfriend though and given that Valentine’s Day is all about girls giving guys things; it wasn’t really a holiday for him anymore. Not that he was complaining, given that his “boyfriend” (he still felt weird applying that term to Asami) was far better than any girlfriend he’d had before.</p><p> </p><p>I wonder if Asami used to get a lot of chocolates in school too? He thought to himself. But he doesn’t really care much for sweets, so even if he did he probably wasn’t all that interested. He probably broke a lot of hearts; Aki chuckled to himself, knowing even now how many women looked upon him with great interest. “Mine” he thought with a twang of possessiveness, remembering Asami himself saying that to him as well.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t really fit into this paradigm of girls give guys things on Valentine’s Day and guys give girls things on White’s Day. Maybe he could give Asami something for White’s Day? But normally guys only gave things then if they had received something on Valentine’s Day.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, maybe the focus should be on who gets something on which day, in which case Valentine’s Day could be seen as the day that guys received stuff, regardless of who was doing the giving. So even though he wasn’t a girl he could still give Asami something then.</p><p> </p><p>The wheels in his head were starting to turn as he thought about it more. Maybe he could actually manage to surprise Asami, who likely wouldn’t be expecting anything from him on that day. But what could he do that was “special” given that he already regularly cooked for him and he didn’t really like sweets?</p><p> </p><p>“hmmm” he mumbled to himself and the empty house. Not all chocolate was sweet though. Dark chocolate was bitter and he could pair that with other bitter things like coffee, or maybe something tart like berries. It was decided then. He would make chocolates to meet Asami’s tastes and give them to him for Valentine’s Day.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was just a matter of keeping it a surprise. Since he did the grocery shopping anyways he could pick up ingredients easy enough but it would be just his luck that the evening he went to make them Asami would come home early, and directly inquiring about his schedule to avoid that would likely raise suspicion. Then there was the matter of where to hide whatever he made, as Valentine’s Day wasn’t until Friday.</p><p> </p><p>Well for now he figured he’d go to bed and then at the very least get ingredients when he went grocery shopping after work tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Morning came and Asami was actually around for breakfast. As Aki was cleaning up the dishes he had an idea. “I’m going grocery shopping later, so is there anything in particular you want to eat this week?” Aki asked, deciding this was the most nonchalant way he could go about trying to figure out Asami’s schedule.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you make is fine” Asami replied, drinking his coffee and reading the paper.</p><p> </p><p>Deflected, Aki thought, knowing that further questioning would tip him off that he was up to something.</p><p> </p><p>“But I have a late engagement over dinner this evening to attend to, so you need only cook for yourself tonight” Asami spoke, offering up just the information Aki wanted to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“ ’kay ” Aki replied, hiding the grin that he felt creeping across his face at the news, turning his full attention back to the dishes. Aki headed out for work shortly thereafter, making a list in his head of what all he needed to buy, and making sure to grab the grocery money envelope from the drawer. Having lived on a tight budget for so long, Aki had gotten used to buying food in a frugal manner, but after moving in with and cooking for the two of them for a while, Asami had insisted that that wasn’t necessary and thus had set up a grocery fund for Aki to be able to buy whatever ingredients he wanted to use and preferably more meat and seafood then he had been up to that point.</p><p> </p><p>He’d make sure to use his own money for his chocolate making though, as it didn’t really feel like it was truly a “gift” if he was using Asami’s money. Not that Asami would notice the difference anyways but Aki cared. The day drug on as he worked on some photo edits and followed up on some calls, waiting for it to be late enough for him to leave and “get to work” on his own project.</p><p> </p><p>At the store he bought the regular mixed bag of meat and vegetables and then picked up some higher-end dark chocolate, espresso, vodka, and dark cherries, along with some simple candy molds and a nice looking box.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the apartment, he put the groceries away and then got out what he needed for candy making. He ground the coffee beans and then steeped them in vodka to make a coffee extract. In the meantime, he set up the double boiler, to prepare to melt the chocolate in. He pitted the cherries and set some of them to soak in vodka, putting the others off to the side. Originally he was only going to use the vodka for the coffee extract but then decided it would work well to cut some of the fruitiness of the cherries that were still a bit on the sweeter side. He’d make the dark chocolate covered cherries first and then add the coffee extract to the remaining chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>With the chocolate slowly brought up to the needed temperature, he filled half of the candy molds half way and then placed a cherry in the center of each before adding in some more chocolate. With those finished, he lowered the chocolate temperature and then quickly strained the coffee vodka mixture, added the resulting liquid to the chocolate and then bringing it back up to a hotter temperature. He poured it into the remaining candy molds and then placed the tray in the fridge to cool.</p><p> </p><p>He let what little remained in the pot cool a bit and then sampled it for himself. He felt his tongue reel and face twitch at the bitterness but decided that it did have a good balance of coffee and chocolate flavors, though he might have gone a little overboard with his vodka to coffee/chocolate ratios. Oh well, Asami definitely liked booze if nothing else. He really wanted something sweet now though.</p><p> </p><p>He cleaned up everything and waited for the chocolates to finish setting up. Once chilled, he popped them out of the mold onto some wax paper, realizing now that both the cherry ones and coffee ones looked relatively the same and that all of them were fairly “plain”. Some decorating was in order, but with what? Every embellishment type he could think of fell into the “sweet” category. Maybe a small amount of sweet wouldn’t be too bad though. But was that just his own preferences talking? He needed to do something to tell the two apart though.</p><p> </p><p>With all the remaining cherries he could make a cherry syrup and do a couple small lines or something over the cherry ones, he thought looking at the bowl of the remaining fruits. He added the cherries and some water and sugar to a pot and brought it to a boil before reducing it to a simmer. He strained the mixture and discarded the skins and pulp. Swirling the resulting syrup with a chopstick and playing with it a bit. He then used it to drip some lines over the cherry filled chocolates, the bright red contrasting nicely with the blackness of the dark chocolate. He put them back in the fridge to set up again and to keep all of them cool, as the kitchen had heated up a bit from all his cooking over the stove.</p><p> </p><p>He played with the cherry syrup some more, swirling it about and watching it cling to and then drip off the chopstick. He brought it to his lips, the sticky sweetness of it replacing the coffee vodka taste that still lingered in his mouth, just what he was looking for. He got out a squeeze bottle and poured the remaining syrup into it, managing to get it all over his hands in the process, clinging to and oozing through his fingers. He licked his hand, the memory of Asami covering him in caramel syrup, coming back to mind. Most of that went to waste though, recalling how that had been Asami’s “punishment” for him getting mad over a missing pudding. He did get a ton of pudding out of that later though, when Asami finally apologized for taking it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>If their roles had been reversed, Aki would have gladly eaten the caramel syrup off of Asami. He continued licking his own fingers, imagining Asami laid out beneath him with the cherry concoction drizzled over his bare chest. His fingers were no longer his own but rather Asami’s pecks and abs that he was licking the fruity sweetness off from. He found the fantasy becoming more detailed in his mind, imagining himself kneeling over him, slowly running his tongue over his skin; playing with him instead of being played with for a change. When he looked again he now saw Asami’s hands neatly tied above him, held firmly to the headboard. Damn, he felt himself getting hard at the thought of it all. There’s no way Asami would let him do any of that though. The last time he’d tried, Asami easily broke free and it was he who ended up in greater binding and restraints. No, Asami was always the one to do the tying, never the one being tied. The look on his face though when Aki had tried was one he wouldn’t mind seeing again. He had looked amused more than angry, or maybe excited even at the unexpected, all be it small, challenge that had been presented to him.</p><p> </p><p>Aki realized that he was pressing himself against the counter and pulled back, knowing that he needed to finish cleaning up, least Asami walk in on his current predicament. Then again that might not be so bad…but no, then he would ruin the surprise for Valentine’s Day. He regained his composure and then washed his hands and the dishes. He put the cheery syrup in the back of the fridge where it was likely to go unnoticed and pulled out the chocolates once more. He arranged them nicely in the little box and then wrapped it in plastic so that it wouldn’t pick up the smells or flavors of other things in the fridge. He then buried it at the bottom of the vegetable drawer, figuring Asami would have no reason to be rummaging through there. Phase one of his plan now complete, we showered and then went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts from earlier came back to him once more, exciting him greatly. Of course dinner and chocolates should be followed by some bedroom time, he thought, now more than ever hoping that Asami would actually be home when the day came around. Plus, if under his new definition, Valentine’s Day was about guys receiving things, then he knew just what he wanted and it certainly wasn’t something anyone could buy. Though it was hardly something he ever had to ask for, it didn’t lessen his desire whatsoever. But he wanted this to be something special or different from their normal day to day life. He might not be able to dominate Asami in bed, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t toy with him a bit beforehand. He was always accusing him of being a tease, even when he wasn’t doing anything in particular, so maybe this time around he would actually act the part and show him what it really meant. Perhaps nothing but tight shorts and an apron or better yet, something even more revealing; he ran through the contents of the closet in his mind. Something red or pink would be best. He could always buy something new too, but then he’d have to be careful to make sure that he wasn’t being tailed and reported on. He fell asleep, ideas churning in his head.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning the house was empty when he got up, Asami either having not returned or having come and gone already. Aki went about his morning routine and then went to work where he was finally greeted with something other than desk work.</p><p> </p><p>“We got a tip that the actress Li Wei might have a secret drug addiction. Our other investigators have determined that she makes a trip to Chinatown every other Tuesday, which is where they think she’s buying from, but don’t have any further details.” His boss spoke, tossing a collection of photos of her down on the desk. “As you’re the most familiar with that area, I want you to tail her and determine where and what she’s buying and of course capture evidence of any dealings that might be occurring.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on it.” Aki replied, already rummaging through his camera bag for his smaller undercover set ups that he could conceal in his sleeve or pin inconspicuously to his jacket. His boss handed him a paper with further details as to the time and general area that they expected her to pass through. He looked it over, determining where the best place would be to loiter and watch for her from. He was fairly familiar with the area from when he had staked out dealings between Fei Long and Asami, as well as the various people who operated under them, but celebrity gossip from there was a bit of a rarity. Despite being Chinese, Li Wei had become quite popular as of late, having had a leading role in a medical drama and done the daytime talk show and game show circuits. She was also making in-roads as of late into singing and stage performance. For someone so busy it was certainly suspicious that she would be making shopping runs by herself and on such a regular schedule.</p><p> </p><p>He finished gearing up and headed out. Since she would be on the move, he would need to be able to easily follow at a moment’s notice, rendering most of his stakeout points useless for this assignment. He looked at the map again, trying to picture the area in his head. If he was remembering correctly, then there were usually a collection of street performers in one area that was on her suspected route. He could stand around there and more easily blend in with the crowds that gathered to watch them. He nonchalantly made his way to that point, scanning the crowds as he went for both her and anyone that might take notice of him.</p><p> </p><p>He imagined her final destination was probably a home or small business in one of the more residential areas, as the other investigators or tipster should have been able to tell if she had gone into one of the shops or buildings along the main tourist area where he was now. This area was designed to be festive and showy, with red paper lanterns lining the streets and golden dragons everywhere you turned. Shop clerks hawked their wears and beckoned people to come dine at their restaurants. Aki joined a group that had gathered to watch a henmen performance. The man danced about, changing his mask in an instant to display a different one, while his companion played accompanying music. Nearby another duo flipped about as they contorted their bodies and did a combination of break dancing and gymnastics.</p><p> </p><p>He continued scanning the crowd for any sign of Li Wei, who he anticipated would be passing through soon, if their sources were accurate. He knew she was a bit taller than average and so focused in on that aspect of the people who passed by. With it being winter many people were bundled up in scarves and hats which made it more difficult to identify facial features from a glance. He pulled his own scarf closer, feeling the nip of the wind that was blowing through. Luckily, there was no snow right now, as it had been a relatively mild winter.</p><p> </p><p>The dancer seemed to be reaching the climax of his performance, the accompanying musician making a sudden loud “bang”, that drew the attention of everyone passing by, including the face of just the person he was looking for. He was sure of it, the person walking by was none other than Li Wei. The crowd that had been watching broke into applause and Aki slipped away from it to follow her. He kept some distance between them and feigned interest every so often in the shops that he passed. Sure enough, she seemed to be heading away from the tourist area and into a quieter side street. There were fewer people now and he was concerned that she’d soon realize she was being followed if they turned down another street with no other people about.</p><p> </p><p>As he was contemplating this though, he watched as she entered a building up ahead. The signs that adorned it were all in Chinese, indicating that their primary business was not likely for tourists. Other than the characters for “tea” “love” and “fortune” on what looked like a product list, he couldn’t understand any of it. It was a shop and not a home though, so presumably he could enter it as a “customer”. Having no idea what they sold though and not speaking Chinese, he would likely draw immediate suspicion. But if he didn’t go in, then he’d have no idea what she was buying or with whom she was associating. He’d have to go in. If need be he could pretend to be a crazed fan of hers looking for an autograph or a lost tourist that simply stumbled in out of curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>He used the remote in his pocket to snap a picture of the building from the lens clipped into his jacket and then walked to the door. Inside, it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim but warm lighting. Shelving units stood in the center and wrapped around the walls, obscuring the area he guessed to be the service counter. He saw Li Wei perusing the shelves of one of the units and could hear someone walking about on the unseen side of the other. He clicked the button in his pocket to capture some images of her looking at the items on the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>He looked about the opposing shelf in the aisle she was in, still trying to determine what kind of store it was. There were dried plants and flowers in jars with placards with large bodies of text posted on them and small pullout drawers beneath them. He watched as she opened one of them and wafted the air from it towards herself to take in the scent. Perhaps it was some kind of perfume, he thought to himself. He pulled out the drawer under one of the jars before him and found that it was filled with small paper packets. Perfume now seemed unlikely. Their size would suggest either tea or medicine, though the line between the two could be easily blurred. For that matter the line between “medicine” and “illegal drug” wasn’t always so clear either.</p><p> </p><p>He closed the drawer and looked about once more. Each shelving area had a sign above it that seemed to indicate something about that section, though what that was he couldn’t really tell. The one she stood at now contained the character for “love” above it. That wasn’t the story he came to cover, but if that could suggest that she had or was actively looking for a boyfriend than that would sell well too. He discreetly snapped another photo, hoping his angle was right to capture both her and the sign.</p><p> </p><p>She selected something and made her way to where he guessed the counter to be. Aki turned his attention to where she had been, snapping a photo of the display over the drawer she had selected from, wondering if he should try to buy one as well to have its contents further investigated. He heard her speaking with someone in Chinese and the sound of calculator buttons being pressed. That was then followed by the sound of a door opening and closing, the clerk either leaving to fetch something, or someone else having entered the shop floor from a backroom. He pulled a packet from the drawer and walked around the corner. She stood alone at the counter; answering his question about whether someone had come or went from the door that he could now see was just off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>He pretended to peruse the shelves of the unit on the wall, not wanting her to take notice of him. The door opened and a lady came through, placing some more packets on the counter, in addition to the one that Li Wei had selected from the drawer. The two spoke again, seeming to agree on the transaction taking place. Aki shifted his chest, to snap more pictures of the two and the small pile of packets between them. The lady placed them all in a small bag, which Li Wei then put into her purse. She pulled out her wallet and handed the lady some bills, the exact amount of which Aki couldn’t discern from his current vantage point. Hopefully he could actually afford whatever he was holding right now and that the office would reimburse him for it later. She then put her wallet away and left.</p><p> </p><p>Aki made his way to the counter, placing the packet upon it. The lady smiled and said something which he couldn’t understand. “I want to buy this” he stated, hoping that she’d punch the amount he needed to pay into her calculator.</p><p> </p><p>“You wait please” she replied, disappearing back through the door before he could say anything further. Something was off and he suddenly felt the urge to flee, but if he took off without the packet then they didn’t really have much to run a story on. He could guess at its value and just leave some money on the counter, he could abandon it, or he could take it and run (petty theft not exactly new to him); those were his choices. Before he could decide though, she returned.</p><p> </p><p>“You come” she stated and then motioned towards the door. Two thoughts quickly ran through his head. 1) Someone had noticed his snooping and was either planning to beat or silence him. 2) There was some kind of drug trade going on and perhaps this particular packet was the way to indicate that he was looking to buy. If his first hunch were correct, than he needed to run now but if his second thought were correct then that could help him gain further evidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he asked, trying to look confused and innocent, eyeing the packet and ready to make a run for it.</p><p> </p><p>“You want” she replied, unclear to him whether she meant it as a command or question; Do you want to come? Do you want to buy this (or something else)? I want you to come with me. You are wanted by someone. etc. She motioned again, speaking some more in Chinese.</p><p> </p><p>“I want this” Aki replied, picking up the packet both to show her and to prepare to take off with. “How much?” Aki asked, still trying to play dumb.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed her eyes move to a point beyond him and felt someone approaching. Aki gripped the packet tightly and whipped around, ready to make a break for it and prepared to dodge whomever was likely about to grab him. Before he could take more than a few steps though, he saw that the person who had been approaching was an all too familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>“Please excuse my clerk” he spoke “She is not used to dealing with non-local customers” he feigned apology.</p><p> </p><p>None other than Fei Long, stood before him. Aki knew that Chinatown was his territory but thought that he was spending most of his time in Hong Kong, Asami having stopped just short of completely barring him from Japan altogether.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you join me for some tea?” Fei Long asked, though Aki knew it wasn’t a question but a demand.</p><p> </p><p>“No, thanks. I’ll just be heading out now” Aki replied, moving to walk by him and make his way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>With lightning speed, Fei Long grabbed his wrist and held it up. “I don’t take kindly to shoplifting” Fei Long spoke, his voice still calm and even. “And I would prefer you not scare my customers or damage the merchandise” he continued, leaning in more closely and tightening his grip. “Now you and I have a matter to discuss-“</p><p> </p><p>“Let go” Aki cut him off, releasing the packet so he could free his hand and then grabbing it up off the floor as he ducked under Fei Long and towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the sound of Fei Long snapping his fingers and watched as the curtains dropped and the lights went out.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’ll just have to close early if you insist on staying on the sales floor” Fei Long’s voice rung out in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Aki turned the door handle and pushed but, as he already knew, it was locked. He turned back to face Fei Long, his eye’s adjusting to the darkness so that he could make out the silhouettes of the shelving units.</p><p> </p><p>“So I’d like to know what brings you here today” Fei Long asked, not appearing to move any closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Just doing some shopping” Aki replied, stuffing the packet into his pocket so that both hands would be free.</p><p> </p><p>“And what is it that you are shopping for that would bring you to this store?” Fei Long asked. Aki could hear a bit of amusement in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Aki said nothing, pressing the door frame behind him to determine if he could force the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that you were “shopping” for a story, am I correct?” Fei Long spoke “Perhaps on the shopping habits of a certain actress?” he continued.</p><p> </p><p>He could tell that the frame and door were too solid for him to force open and the one section of glass was rather small and high for him to be able break and leap through.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather you not draw unwanted attention to my business ventures” His voice sounded more threatening now and Aki could tell that he was moving closer.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem rather standoffish now for someone who came running to me to complain about their love-life” Fei Long added. “All I want is to discuss a matter related to my business with you”.</p><p> </p><p>He was now only an arm’s length away.</p><p> </p><p>“I may be willing to make a deal with you…” His voice trailed off “Or do you need Asami’s approval to do anything now?”</p><p> </p><p>Aki knew he was goading him but still felt a strong pang of annoyance and indignation at the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Aki asked, making it clear he was willing to “negotiate”.</p><p> </p><p>“hmph, I could ask you the same thing” Fei Long replied. “What interest do you have in specialized Tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just trying new things” Aki replied impishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I should warn you then that the Tea we sell here is quite strong, though I assure you that it’s all natural” Fei Long chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m aware that opium and hemp are “all natural” but that doesn’t make them legal in Japan” Aki replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you’re investigating drug trafficking or something of the sort” Fei Long now sounded more assured. “Well my teas are no more “drugs” then a prescription is a “medicine””</p><p> </p><p>“Then what kind of “medicine” is in your tea?” Aki inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one?” Fei Long replied.</p><p> </p><p>Aki could hear Fei Long smirking again.</p><p> </p><p>“What you sold to Li Wei” Aki spoke “What kind of “tea” was she buying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now why would I disclose the purchasing habits of my customers?” Fei Long spoke “People have a right to privacy you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well I have the “right” to freedom and of the press but you don’t seem to care about that.” Aki spoke sarcastically, rattling the locked door to further emphasize his point.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just managing property loss but if you’d like I can steep you a cup of what she bought” Fei Long offered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pass” Aki replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but I’m sure you’d like it, it’s wonderful for relaxing, but maybe you’d rather try the one you’re holding then?” Fei Long’s voice carried a slightly seductive tone to it. “Or did you plan on buying it for someone else” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Aki replied with silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Though I don’t think either of you really need the help” Fei Long added, scoffing with a hint of jealousy and then becoming serious once more.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I’d like to play with you, I’ll cut to the chase, hand over the cameras and forget you ever saw her here” Fei Long commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“And what if I don’t?” Aki decided to push his luck, knowing that Fei Long was unlikely to seriously harm or kill him at this point out of both attachment to him and fear of Asami’s retribution.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I were to offer you something in return?” Fei Long proposed.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Aki asked intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>“I have teas to fulfill just about any desire” Fei Long replied “Sleep, infatuation, euphoria, peace, whatever you could want.”</p><p> </p><p>“What were the ones you sold earlier for then?” Aki asked, still trying to investigate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that you’re aware that celebrities have very busy and demanding schedules, working, making appearances, dodging the paparazzi” Fei Long paused for a moment “So you can understand how important sleep is but how difficult it can be to come by.” “Luckily, I have just the drink to provide uninterrupted sleep on demand” “You’ve even seen firsthand its effectiveness” Fei Long added, referring to the time he had “facilitated” the reuniting of him and Asami during the Russian group fiasco.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you’d like a passed out Asami all to yourself again?” Fei Long offered up as a suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>Aki remembered back to how Asami had looked asleep in the helicopter, at peace and with an air of vulnerability. The shock he experienced when Asami broke out of that state long enough to kill their abductors but then went back to being fast asleep. How Aki had had to carry him from the wreckage, his body heavy but not too difficult to move with his added strength from working at the temple. His mind then wandered to their escapades once he had woken up, which then shifted to his fantasy from the day before.</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip, thinking it over. Fei Long watched him intently, his eyes piercing even in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“I have weaker versions for shorter time intervals” Fei Long pitched “You could have your way with him to your hearts content and he’d be none the wiser”</p><p> </p><p>“You really think Asami wouldn’t notice a missing gap in time?” Aki replied sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s up to you” Fei Long responded. “I can pair it with an aphrodisiac if you’d like and any time loss could be attributed to the fog of lust”</p><p> </p><p>Aki was reminded again of his own lusting to bind and sit upon Asami while teasing him. Fei Long was essentially offering him something to make that dream a reality. Still, was it worth giving up the story he’d been assigned and likely incurring some kind of punishment or retribution from Asmai after the fact?</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have a deal?” Fei Long asked, interrupting his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you replace the cameras too?” Aki asked, not wanting to lose both of his good mini spy cameras but knowing that Fei Long probably wouldn’t trust him to delete the footage on his own.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll return them at a later date and time” Fei Long replied.</p><p> </p><p>“…Then about these teas…” Aki agreed and continued. “Do you have something that’s short term like an hour or less?”</p><p> </p><p>“That can be arranged” he snapped his fingers and the lights came back on, momentarily blinding Aki. Fei Long said something to the lady behind the counter and she disappeared back through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Cameras” Fei Long motioned at Aki’s jacket and sleeve and then held out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Tea” Aki replied, keeping his arms crossed protectively over them.</p><p> </p><p>"Come to the counter and wait a moment then" Fei Long instructed, turning from him and walking that direction himself.</p><p> </p><p>Aki watched as he turned the corner and was out of sight. He could then hear him speaking to presumably the shop lady. It didn't seem like Fei Long was going to harm him but he wasn't sure if he could completely trust him either. Plus, should he really be throwing this story out the window just like that? Not only would he lose the chance at the commission it might bring, but also his credibility as one of if not the best at tailing and reconnaissance. What had he become to be willing to so easily hand over his camera? Just because the door was locked didn't mean that he couldn't find another or couldn't turn something else into an exit. It seemed like his own kind of corruption to be trading the story for something for his personal gain, something he couldn't really be sure of either. But, the devil in his head rung out, if it did work then he could make the scene from his imagination a reality.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you coming Akihito?" Fei Long's impatient voice spoke, fingers rapping on the counter, breaking Aki out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch, yeah" Aki replied with equal annoyance, resigning himself to going through with the trade. He walked towards the counter, still keeping Fei Long at arm’s length. The lady had returned and was holding a tray with some packets on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Cameras" Fei Long demanded, taping his hand on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"I know" Aki replied. Turning his back to him and undoing the ensemble on his jacket, still trying to hide a bit of his "trade secrets".</p><p> </p><p>He placed it on the counter but left the shutter button in his pocket. He looked up at Fei Long, as if demanding he hand over his end of deal next.</p><p> </p><p>"CameraS" he spoke again "I know you have more than one".</p><p> </p><p>"Your end first" Aki spoke, knowing if both cameras were out Fei Long could just smash or swipe them and then send Aki on his way empty handed.</p><p> </p><p>"You still don't trust me?" Fei longs voice carried a hint of sorrow. He spoke to the lady and she stepped forward, placing the tray on the counter between the two of them. Fei Long picked up the two beige packets. He looked to Aki "These are single dose sleep inducing teas. Each should have effects lasting about an hour." Fei Long spoke. "Since I've used a similar blend on Asami before, I've added some additional inconsequential herbs to change the flavor, I'll let you know it is quite bitter though." Fei Long continued to explain. "If it's paired with alcohol, caffeine, or any other drugs than the length of its effect may be less predictable. I'd also highly caution you not to pair it with excessive drinking as it could be quite dangerous." Fei long warned. He then handed the two packets to Aki, and then rapped the counter again, indicating it was Aki’s turn once more.</p><p> </p><p>"How do I know that you're not just using me to secretly poison Asami?" Aki retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't, but if you're that concerned you can try one of them on yourself or someone else first." Fei Long replied. "Plus, while I may be underhanded, I'll only ever off him with my own hands and in person." Fei Long continued a sly grin crossing his face. He tapped the counter again.</p><p> </p><p>Aki took the simple setup out of his sleeve, and plopped it on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Fei Long reached for the tray and picked up the three remaining pale pink packets. "The same goes for these ones about not pairing them with drugs alcohol or caffeine, but they're less dangerous" Fei Long spoke. "The effects are a bit more varied but in general they increase lust, libido, and "lovemaking desire" in people." He placed them on the counter and pushed them towards Aki.</p><p> </p><p>Aki picked them up, turning them over in his hands and then put them in his pocket along with the ones from before. He eyed his cameras, questioning his decision once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Now then" Fei Long spoke. "You were never here, you never saw anyone here, and I have nothing to do with anything you've lost or acquired today." He looked sternly at Aki, waiting for him to agree to the statements just made.</p><p> </p><p>"I get it" Aki replied, rolling his eyes. Fei Long snapped his fingers again and the shades drew up and a click could be heard from the door. Fei Long motioned for him to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Aki walked past him and to the door, this time the handle could move and he was able to open it. He looked back over his shoulder "I won't say anything but I can't guarantee he won't trace it back to you" Aki smirked and closed the door behind him before Fei Long could say anything further. He walked briskly back to the more touristy area, zipping up his slightly disheveled coat and scarf to block out the cold. The area had become busier, as locals got off work and visitors began looking for early dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Li Wei was likely long gone by now, as there previous intelligence seemed to indicate that she came and went from the area pretty quickly. He'd have to come up with some kind of story or excuse to tell his boss on his way back to the office. They'd probably have him or someone else try again in two weeks if it was just a matter of "he'd lost sight of her", unless of course he sent the story in another direction or shut it down completely. He could say she bought something mundane from a different shop or that she bought something suggesting she might have a lover but that he couldn't capture any photo evidence of that.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to think on the matter as he made his way back to the office.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you got for us?" His boss asked as Aki approached the main desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing of value photo wise" Aki replied with an air of regret "but maybe a new lead story wise." He continued, looking more upbeat. "She went to a very crowded but normal enough market and bought some kind of drink mix that was advertised as a "love potion" so chances are she's either currently seeing someone or hoping to be seeing someone soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you buy some yourself?" His boss inquired.</p><p> </p><p>"She got the last one and I saw others in the store holding them as well, so if there is some kind of illicit drug in it, a number of people are buying it right out in the open." He answered what he'd guessed his boss's next question to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that certainly is a good lead if we can get something to substantiate it" his boss replied. "Do you think she realized she was being followed or saw you at any point?" His boss asked, probably deciding whether to assign him to looking into this new lead.</p><p> </p><p>"She likely saw me at some point but she didn't seem on edge and she didn’t try to shake me" Aki replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm" his boss seemed to be mulling over something in his head. "But her regular security detail is a subset of Yamada which might recognize you from your previous investigation of Kirara"</p><p> </p><p>His boss had a point, and being removed from the case probably would be for the better in keeping up his end of the bargain with Fei Long. Still, he disliked the small sense of failure it brought with it, especially since the number of field cases he was assigned to seemed to be dwindling as of late.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll have you sit this one out and send someone else to tail her and look into her garbage to see if we can dig up anything on this potential lover." His boss continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir." Aki replied "I understand"</p><p> </p><p>"You're free to go then for today" his boss replied.</p><p> </p><p>Aki made his way home, turning over the packets in his pocket and wondering if and how he should use them. Asami had used any number of drugs on him at this point but did that make it okay for him to do the same? This wasn't a tit for tat revenge though, but rather a matter of self-indulgence, a tool for him to get something that he wanted, similar to what Asami had done when they first met. Could he really go through with it though? To so blatantly take by force that which he desired? Yes. He heard the voice in his head ring out. Yes, he could. He could make his fantasy a reality regardless of the consequences that would most assuredly follow. This Valentine’s Day he would both give and receive for better or worse.</p><p> </p><p>Now home, he wondered where he should keep the packets for the time being and if he should try them out first. That would probably be the smart thing to do but both being surprised also had its own flare of excitement and allure. He could serve Asami the aphrodisiac and the sleep aid and serve himself just the aphrodisiac, that way they could both partake in whatever the effects were. He'd make a nice dinner and then present Asami with the chocolates he made and a cup of tea at the end of it. He'd also serve himself the same looking tea so that Asami would be less suspicious of it. He wasn't sure what would happen if he only drank some of it so he'd have to do his best to make sure Asami finished most or all of it. His other option was to mix it into the food but then he wouldn't be able to give him the chocolates and he might fall asleep before finishing the meal, not to mention the taste probably wouldn't go well with it.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts moved to what to make for the dinner, perhaps steak or some kind of seafood? Just so long as it was nicer than the food he normally made. Nothing he made would be all that impressive though given that Asami regularly ate at some of the finest restaurants with food prepared by renowned chefs. His own cooking might be better than the average Joe but he was no award winning chef. He'd make sure it was still good but understood that it was all just formality to lead up to the main "events" of the night.</p><p> </p><p>He felt himself smirking once more, thinking again to what he should, or rather shouldn't, wear that evening. A quick shopping trip may still be in order on that front too. It was settled then, he'd figure that out tomorrow after work and then pick up the dinner ingredients the following day so that they'd be fairly fresh and then the day after that would be Valentine’s Day when he'd put it all together. Now he just had to be careful to keep as much of it a surprise as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to leave the packets in his pocket and pushed the other thoughts aside as he went about making that evening’s dinner. He needed to make sure the rest of the week was as normal as possible, least Asami start looking into the cause of his increased excitement.</p><p> </p><p>The dinner hour came and went and he ate alone, putting Asami’s portion in the fridge. Come Friday he’d have to either determine if Asami would be home at a decent hour or do something to entice him into coming home earlier than usual. Hopefully he wouldn’t be traveling or out of town or something.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Asami was around for breakfast and so they were able to eat together, though his attention was on reading through the contents of a report more than anything else. Aki did his best to keep a straight face, pushing aside the thoughts around his plans that kept captivating his mind. He cleaned up the table and left for work before Asami.</p><p> </p><p>It was back to deskwork and phone calls at the office and the day seemed to drag on as he waited for it to be time to clock out so he could do some “clothing” shopping. As far as he knew, Asami had stopped “assigning” a security detail to follow him but just to be sure he’d take a roundabout way to get to his destination, ditching his scooter a good distance from the store.</p><p> </p><p>He clocked out and made his way there. It was a little far, but he knew M’s had the greatest selection of any “adult entertainment” store in the area and was also busy and well-travelled enough to be able to shop in a more casual manner. He took the elevator to the fourth floor of the seven floor store, which was for lingerie and costumes. He walked to the men’s section and looked around, wanting something red or pink to match the holiday. Any number of undergarments lined the wall, in every cut, fabric, and color imaginable. He wanted something that would show off his ass but that was more than just some string. Maybe lace? But that seemed too dainty for what he wanted to go for.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes continued to move along the racks until he saw just what he was looking for. In the Dandy Club section hung a wide banded thong like garment that was made of a shiny red material. From the pictures on the packaging he could see that it covered his front but left his rear relatively exposed, all but for the two finger wide band that ran around the top of it. Paired with his apron these would be perfect and better still they were only $5. Sold.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way to the second floor, which was for toys and accessories. While he knew that there was no shortage of rope at the house he didn’t want to run the risk of Asami noticing something out of place if he snagged it ahead of time or getting to the night of and not being able to find or access it for some reason. He went to the respective section and was somewhat overwhelmed by the sheer number of options. Not only was there every color of the rainbow but also varying thicknesses, lengths, and compositions. He selected something in red that seemed similar to what he was used to and like it would be an appropriate length.</p><p> </p><p>As he made his way to the counter he passed a “seasonal” display that was highlighting things with hearts and in the red and pink color scheme. A bin of plugs with jeweled heart flanges caught his eye and he paused for a moment by it. Asami would never buy something so tacky, he thought to himself. But it could add a little “festive” touch to his plans and they were super cheap. He picked one up and continued on to the counter to make his purchases.</p><p> </p><p>He stuffed the bag under his camera in his camera bag and then made his way for home. He was again faced with the dilemma of what he should do with his purchases so as to keep everything a surprise. He figured, like the packets, he’d just keep everything on his person until the time came. Now all he needed to do was to decide what to make that was special for dinner. He pondered this while setting about making that evening’s dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Making no headway on the matter he decided to shelve it until tomorrow when he went to the grocery store. He cleaned up and got ready for bed, remembering one more thing he needed to do. Alone in his room, he looked up a tutorial on knot tying, determined to not have a repeat of the failed restraints from before. Lacking anyone or anything to practice on, he had to make do with simply memorizing the pictures though.</p><p> </p><p>He drifted off to sleep and soon enough morning came again. After work he went to the grocery store and wandered about the meat and seafood section, trying to decide what to buy. Finally he decided on some nice cuts of steak. Before heading to the produce section he noticed some shrimp on the endcap that had been arranged to look like hearts. He liked the idea and so decided to make steak and shrimp with mashed potatoes. He picked up some other miscellaneous meats and vegetables, paid and then headed for home.</p><p> </p><p>Only 24 more hours he thought to himself, making up that evening’s meal. In less time than that it would be Valentine’s Day and time for the fun to begin. He felt giddy from the anticipation feeling like he was walking on air as he made his away about the kitchen. Just as he was finishing up he heard the door click and open. He reached up and pulled down another plate, figuring that Asami would actually be joining him for dinner this evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Foods almost ready” Aki called out in way of a greeting, making up two plates instead of one and bringing them over to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Asami grunted a response of acknowledgement and walked into the kitchen, taking down a tumbler from the shelf and pouring himself some whiskey. They ate in relative silence, knowing better than to make general inquiries into each other’s day, as one would normally do to make small talk, as the answers that either would give would be nothing but vague and meaningless; each quite protective of the secrecy their work often required.</p><p> </p><p>Aki cleared the table and began doing the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“I have another matter to attend to” Asami spoke, getting up from the table and heading towards the door. “Thank you for the meal” he added, looking over his shoulder before he left.</p><p> </p><p>Aki felt his heart race a little bit; something about Asami’s gaze in that moment having made him quite excited. Bastard, he thought. He was probably deliberately messing with him again, knowing just what gets to him.</p><p> </p><p>Well, I have my own fun planned for tomorrow. He smiled to himself, putting the last of the dishes away. He ran through a check list in his head to make sure he had everything and then went over the plan again, trying to spot any shortcomings or something that could become problematic. His biggest unknown was how long the sleeping tea’s effects would last for and on top of that whether Asami would truly be knocked out, given his “sleep shooting” from before while under the effects of what should have been a total knock out. The unknowns of the matter were both nerve-racking and exhilarating; a feeling comparable to leaping off buildings or scaling shipping containers.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted nothing more than for it to be tomorrow already. He’d start the day with some flirty texts to get Asami to come home for dinner. He’d ramp it up a bit more throughout the evening and then tease him over dinner. Present him with the chocolates and serve up the tea, then after it took effect carry him to the bedroom and set up things there. The general outline seemed good but as he well knew “the devil was in the details” and there were many “details” being left up to fate and chance here.</p><p> </p><p>Before falling asleep, he looked over the knot tying tutorial once more and took stock of everything he had acquired, insuring that he wasn’t forgetting anything and hadn’t somehow misplaced something. He then drifted off, a content smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was hoping to have this first chapter out yesterday or the day before but ended up catching the flu and being bedridden for a day or so and in the hospital for a few hours (on the mend now). On the plus side, my employer/doctor mandated home quarantine has afforded me some more free time for writing, so hopefully chapter two will actually come out on schedule, which is to say, in time for Valentine’s Day.</p><p> </p><p>My chocolatiering skills are passable but I’ve never tried much beyond melting different varieties together then either pouring it into molds or dipping stuff in it. Personally I rather make cookies or cake for the occasion. In Japan you normally only make hand made things for your SO, but since I don’t have one and I really like baking I make handmade stuff for my coworkers and just explain it as cultural sharing.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve never been to Tokyo’s Chinatown so I based my descriptions off of Nagasaki’s Chinatown. Fei Long’s products depicted here are all made up but I have been to some very interesting tea shops that claim to have teas that can alleviate almost anything, so I based the aesthetic off of those places. “Li Wei” means “beautiful rose” by the way.</p><p> </p><p>M’s is a real place, it’s near Akihabara Station and Dandy Club is a real brand. I’m pretty sure I’ve passed it at some point or another but I don’t think I’ve actually been inside. Most of my experiences with adult entertainment shops have been cases of mistaken identity where I thought it was a figure shop, or a doujin shop, or a cosplay shop and then went inside and realized I was wrong. I normally still circle at least once though because I feel stupid entering a place and then immediately leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Back to working on Chapter 2 then.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aki teases Asami throughout the day and over dinner, leading up to his big "surprise".<br/>Things don't go exactly as planned though and Aki ends up learning some lessons of his own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning he had the house to himself. He sent an innocuous text as he got ready to leave. “Join me for dinner tonight ❤”. </p><p> </p><p>By noon he could see that it’d been read, but had received no reply. “I have a special meal in mind just for you 😘” he added and then went back to working.</p><p> </p><p>At day’s end there was still no reply, but he refrained from saying any more until he got back to the house.</p><p> </p><p>Once there, he went to the kitchen and pulled down two tea cups. He ripped open the beige packet and poured its contents into the cup. He then did the same with the pink packet. He opened another pink packet and poured it into the other cup, stuffing the wrappers in his pocket. He then set the cups back up on the shelf and closed the cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>He went to his room and shed most of his clothing, rummaging through his camera bag for the garment he had bought a few days prior. He unpackaged it and held it up with a single finger to snap a photo with his phone. He sent it with the caption “I got a new outfit, do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>He put his phone down and changed into it so that that was all he was wearing; the fabric sliding into his crack and resting at the base of his lower back. He then went back to the kitchen and tied on his red/pink apron, making a nice bow in the back. He got out the pots and pans he would need and placed them on the stove. The steak and shrimp would both cook relatively quickly, so he wouldn’t make those until he either knew when Asami was coming or after he was already there.</p><p> </p><p>He peeled and quartered the potatoes, setting them aside to boil later, and pulled out the wine, rosemary, and butter that he would need. He cracked the wine bottle open and without thinking took a drink from it. Oh well, who needed glasses anyways? He set it back down and then had another thought. He picked it up again, bringing it to his lips and took out his phone, trying to side eye seductively into the camera. He finally got one he was happy with and sent it with the note “One for the pot two for the chef”.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked to himself, imaging Asami being in some boring meeting as he received his texts. Those around him would be none the wiser though, as he was always outwardly straight faced. Even so, he could at least reply already and say what time he’d be home. He set the phone back on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>He dug to the back of the fridge and pulled out the cherry sauce bottle, placing it behind the utensil canister on the counter top so that it could warm up a bit while being out of sight. He checked under the vegetables and confirmed that the chocolates were still there as well.</p><p> </p><p>He went to the living room and sat on the couch, resigning himself to having to wait before he could proceed any further. The underwear rode up slightly as he did, hugging against him more tightly in the front. Despite the metallic look, the fabric was actually quite soft and not particularly irritating as some “novelty” ones often were. He could already feel his body aching to be touched, and with far greater force. Fuck, it was far too early to be like this. He stood up and walked back to the kitchen, rearranging the pots and pans for the umpteenth time and checking his phone again. No new messages, but everything had been “read”.</p><p> </p><p>He sent another message “How much longer until you come home?” pairing it with a new selfie of himself with his finger on his lips and his hip slightly exposed with the stovetop in the background. He’d have to make sure to hold his ground so that they could actually have dinner first after all of this. He put the phone down again, taking another sip of the wine. Asami better not end up leaving him all alone tonight. He pouted to himself, pacing about the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>More time passed without any response, so he decided that he’d try again. He went to his room and retrieved the plug. He held the bulbous part sideways between his lips and angled the camera so that just his mouth and neck were in the frame. He turned his head so that a bit of the jewel was visible too and then snapped a picture, sending it on with the caption “I got a new toy, so I’ll just play with myself then.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned it back to the proper direction and sucked on it, coating it with his saliva as he ran his tongue over and around it. It paled in comparison to most of their other toys, being rather short and slender. Luckily he only cared about the “bling” it added and not so much about it serving its intended purpose. He walked back into the living room with it still in his mouth, checking his phone again for any response. Seeing none, he tossed it down on the couch, the back of which he then leaned over. He pushed the bit of fabric aside and fingered himself, bringing his free hand to his mouth to retrieve the plug and bring it to his rear. With little effort his body readily accepted it, leaving only the heart that gently spread his cheeks; its glimmer still visible despite the soft flesh that morphed around it.</p><p> </p><p>With his hands out of the way, the fabric then slid back into place; clingy enough that the outline of the jewel could still be made out through them. As he expected, it didn’t go deep enough to do anything for him and he barely noticed it except for its slight movement as he walked. He picked up his phone and went back to the kitchen, setting it on the counter. He washed his hands and then took another drink of the wine.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped, nearly spilling it, as his phone buzzed loudly against the counter. Having already crossed the bridge of looking needy, he picked it up right away to read the message that had been sent. He looked it over. It was from Asami but was a single picture instead of a message. He looked at the rather normal looking photo of a city street, wondering what Asami meant by it. The angle would suggest that it was taken while sitting down and looking closer he could see the slight glare that was created when taking pictures through glass. Did that mean Asami was in his car on the way home then? He looked at the image again, running it through his mental maps until he determined where it was from. If he was correct, then Asami should be back in about 20min.</p><p> </p><p>He turned on the stove, boiling water for the potatoes and beginning to make the wine and rosemary reduction sauce for the stakes. In another pan he melted some butter and added some herbs to cook the shrimp in. He could already feel his heart starting to beat faster at the anticipation of Asami returning soon.</p><p> </p><p>He added the potatoes to the water and put the steaks into the pan, the meat sizzling and sending up a pleasantly scented cloud of steam. He could feel some of it condensing against his skin, the small droplets running down his bare shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He strained and mashed the potatoes, adding some salt and cream and a dash of pepper. He set it on the back of the stove to stay warm and turned his attention back to the steaks that were almost ready to be turned over. He added some shrimp to the other pan, tossing them about so that they were all evenly coated and then left them to cook. He turned the steaks over, pleased with himself for having achieved just the color he was looking for. Not much longer now.</p><p> </p><p>He turned off the heat to the shrimp, leaving them to sit until he was ready to plate them. He had left the rectangular plates by the stove so that they would be warm. He reached for them now and placed the steaks on them to rest, turning the last burner of the stove off. Any moment now, he thought to himself smiling.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, he heard the lock click and the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home” he called from the kitchen, pretending to busy himself with something so that his back would be to Asami; listening for his footsteps to know when he’d reached the living room and could see the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned his head over his shoulder and turned his hips ever so slightly to further emphasize the shape of his silhouette. “Happy Valentine’s Day” he let the words roll slowly off his lips with a seductive tone. “Dinner’s almost ready” he added, turning his attention back to the stove. With his back still turned, he motioned with his hand for Asami to sit at the table.</p><p> </p><p>He then scooped some of the mashed potatoes onto each plate, making a neat little mound. He glanced sideways towards the table to look at Asami and licked the spoon like an ice cream cone. Asami stood motionless beside the table watching him as straight faced as ever, though he had ditched his suit jacket. Finished with the spoon, Aki chucked it into the sink and turned back to the stove top. With chopsticks, he placed two shrimps on each mashed potato mound, arranging them to look like a heart. The herb butter, slid down from them and onto the potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could set the chopsticks down, or do anything else with them for that matter, he found himself in a tight embrace from behind, arms wrapped about his waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Dinner first” he chided, pushing into Asami’s chest with the back of his head and arching his body away from him. </p><p> </p><p>His grip loosened but he continued to hold him, whispering into his ear “I’ll be having you for dinner then” he bit at his earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his body twitch pleasantly but reminded himself of the plan. He turned his head away. “FOOD first” he reiterated “I made a special dinner, so I don’t want it to go to waste” he added. “Now sit down so I can finish and bring the plates to the table”. He stood still waiting for Asami to move. Reluctantly he unwound his arms from him and let go.</p><p> </p><p>“Table” Aki spoke again, making it clear that he was serious and willing to wait.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine” Asami replied, seating himself at the table such that he still had a full view of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Aki brought the plates over, setting one before Asami and the other in front of his own chair. He then walked back into the kitchen, adding a sway to his step to jostle the fabric about himself. He made a show of bending over to open the cutlery drawer, rolling his hips as he “searched” about for the forks and knives. He retrieved them and walked back, the apron having slid a bit further down but still covering his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He put his left hand on the table and reached across to place a fork and knife next to Asami’s plate. Half expecting to be grabbed again, he lingered there for a moment, then pulled his hand back, placing the other set next to his own plate. </p><p> </p><p>He stood upright again and placed his hand on the chair back. He then swung his leg across the front of it and sat down almost as if squatting. “Let’s eat” he said, not able to hide the smirk on his face. He cut into the tender meat and brought the morsel to his mouth. He watched as Asami did the same, hoping he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more bites Aki broke the silence “I know Valentine’s Day is normally about girls giving guys things but since that doesn’t really work for us…” his voice trailed off “I figured I’d focus on the “guys get things” part of it. He smiled watching Asami finish off the food. </p><p> </p><p>“I made something else too” he said alluringly. With both hands on the table he rolled his shoulders back and stood up, his hand caressing the chair back as he walked to the fridge. He opened the door, the cool air chilled his bare skin, a striking contrast to the warmth of the rest of the kitchen. He dug out the box and removed the plastic from it while still hidden from view by the door.</p><p> </p><p>Holding the box, he walked around the table until he was standing behind Asami. He leaned over so that his arms were over each shoulder and placed the box in front of him. He moved his hands back up along Asami’s arms while speaking in a soft and sultry tone near his ear. “I know you don’t like sweets so I made dark chocolate cherries and dark chocolate espresso candies” He stood up, breaking his contact from him, and walked back around to the other side. “Oh, there’s a bit of vodka too” he added with a mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>Asami opened the box, looking at the chocolates inside, and selected one to sample. Meanwhile Aki returned to the kitchen, taking down the two cups and adding a tea infuser ball to each. From the electric kettle he poured hot water into each of them. He made a show of leaning over again, moving his hips in time with the stirring and swirling as he moved the balls around. He hoped that from this distance Asami wouldn’t notice that the balls were empty as he pulled them out and placed them in the sink. He looked over the cups to make sure the powder had all dissolved and then stood up with a cup in each hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like my candy?” Aki asked his voice innocent but his demeanor anything but.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything you make is good” Asami replied, raising an eyebrow as if to inquire about the drinks Aki held.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not an answer” Aki pouted his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to say then?” Asami asked, biting into another one. “You’re candy is good, the meal was good, now I want your goods” he said matter-of-factly, a devilish grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Aki set the cup before him, and sat down, his own cup in his hands. He took a sip and was pleasantly surprised that it was somewhat sweet and floral. “tea” he motioned at the cup in front of Asami. “It’s a special love mix” Aki added, knowing that tea was neither of their go to beverages.</p><p> </p><p>“And what kind of “love mix” would that be?” Asami inquired, picking it up and smelling it.</p><p> </p><p>Aki continued to sip from his own, knowing the next phase was dependent on Asami drinking it. “It’s supposed to amplify and prolong just about everything around making love so I thought it’d be fun” Aki smirked, continuing to drink.</p><p> </p><p>Asami hesitantly took a sip, finding the taste halfway agreeable though a seemingly odd amalgamation of florals, citrus, ginger, and something a bit bitter.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it working?” Aki asked, feeling his own face starting to flush a bit as he finished off the cup, his body craving contact.</p><p> </p><p>Asami continued to sip the tea, watching him closely. “It’s certainly having an effect on you” Asami stated, commenting with amusement about the color of Aki’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well finish yours so we can take this to the bedroom then” Aki spoke, leaning in across the table and blowing the steam from the cup into Asami’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked it back like a shot and then grabbed the back of Aki’s head and kissed him over the table. “You should know that I don’t need any help to fuck you” Asami spoke, pulling his lips just far enough away to form the words “But just remember you asked for this” he added, kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the grip on his hair loosen and the lips pressed against his soften until no force came from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Asami?” he inquired, moving his lips away and wondering if the effects had already set in. He guided him to the table top, removing his hand from his head, their kiss no longer working to keep them up.</p><p> </p><p>“Asami?” he tapped his shoulder hesitantly, wanting to make sure he was really out.</p><p> </p><p>He got up and walked around the table, tapping him again “Can you hear me?” he asked but received no response.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up his arm and squatted down so that he could move it over the back of his shoulders in order to carry/drag him. The contact felt like having his thighs or nipples touched, an effect of the tea he guessed.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, lifting Asami out of the chair, all of his weight now resting against him. Every part of him that was touched now felt like an erogenous zone. He let out a sigh and then stepped forward, supporting Asami over his shoulder and making his way to the bedroom. It was certainly much easier this time then in the sand and surf from before.</p><p> </p><p>He lowered him onto the bed, pushing and pulling until all of him was on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Asami?” he called out again, tapping at his face. He could still stop here. Could wait and just pretend that the knock out was an unintended side effect.</p><p> </p><p>No. Not after coming this far. All or nothing. Ride or die. Go big or go home. He crawled off the bed and retrieved the rope from his room and the cheery sauce from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He kneeled over him and undid the buttons of his dress shirt, shimmying it over his shoulders and down his arms, pulling it out from underneath him and tossing it to the side. He picked up Asami’s arms and moved them into place near the headboard. He took out the rope and wrapped it about his wrists and forearms, following the pictures from the diagrams in his mind. He then secured the long end to the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>He sat back, straddled over Asami and admired his handy work. Where there legs touched he could feel his skin becoming electrified and wanting to move. Oh right, what should he do about his legs? When he came to, Asami could definitely buck or pin him with only his lower half. How had he overlooked this matter? The hidden room had bed restraints but not his regular bedroom where they were now. What should he do? He looked around for any ideas.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes zeroed in on Asami’s waist, more particularly his belt. That should work he thought. He unfastened it and pulled it from the belt loops. Mine as well just take his pants off too while he was at it. He scooched back, yanking and pulling them down until he’d freed his legs from them. He took off his socks and then wrapped the belt around his calves until the buckle could reach a hole to be fastened into. He wasn’t sure if it was too loose or tight but figured that it was better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He crawled back so that he was straddled over his waist. “Asami?” he cooed, now just waiting for him to wake up before he went any further. He undid the apron and tossed it to the side, tired of the added barrier between them.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward so that he was laying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the tingling pulses that their contact was eliciting in him. Was Asami feeling the increased sensitivity as well, he wondered.</p><p> </p><p>He sat back up and cupped Asami’s cheek in his hand. “Come play with me” he whispered, running his thumb over his lower lip, leaning in and kissing him gently. He let out a small moan as the increased sensitivity of his lips paired with the pressure of being bent over him was becoming too much. He sat back up, composing himself.</p><p> </p><p>The reality before him was almost that of his imagination from a week ago, though this Asami bore an expressionless face and remained unmoving. He was as handsome as ever though, his hair slightly disheveled and his muscles well-toned. He wanted to touch every inch of him, to devour him, and see him squirm (even just a little) from his teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“Asami” he called again, this time noticing the corner of his mouth and eye twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Asami” he put his hand on his chest and drug it across his skin until he reached the point where he sat upon him. Moaning softly to himself as he brushed against his inner thigh. He stared intently at his face once more, waiting for his eyes to open or his mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Asami can we play now?” he asked seductively, hoping to finally raise him from his slumber.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of game do you have in mind?” he replied, slowly opening his eyes to stare into Aki’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll just have to wait and see” Aki replied mischievously, picking up the bottle from his side. He bit the cap off and spat it off to the side. “Your caramel sauce gave me an idea” he smiled “but unlike yours I won’t let this one go to waste”. He brought the bottle tip to Asami’s skin and drew a heart over his heart, tracing the design with his finger, but careful not to touch it.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his hand to Asami’s stomach and moved it upwards as he leaned down to lick up the design. He took his time moving along it, eating up the sweet red syrup, and staring Asami down as he went along.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder” Aki spoke sitting back up “did the love tea make you extra sensitive as well?” he moved his hand back to Asami’s stomach, watching his face closely.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as much as you” Asami chuckled, moving his torso so that it rubbed against Aki’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>“a-“ he bit his lip, gripping him tighter with his legs so he couldn’t rub against him. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move” Aki spoke in a more serious tone, bringing the bottle to Asami’s skin once more and drawing hearts and lines upon him.</p><p> </p><p>“Or else what?” Asami raised an eyebrow in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Or else….” Aki hadn’t given any thought to the matter. “Or else” he stated plainly, turning his attention back to licking up his artwork; teasing Asami’s nipple as he came to the end of one of the lines; peeking up for any sign that he was having an effect on him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how you make an ultimatum” Asami replied, shaking his head and moving his torso once more despite Aki’s tighter grip.</p><p> </p><p>“I said don’t do that” Aki spoke, firmly pressing his hand in the center of his chest and looking down at him.</p><p> </p><p>Asami raised an eyebrow as if waiting for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Or else I’ll make YOU eat the cherry sauce” Aki spoke holding the bottle tip towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Asami smirked in amusement, Aki unsure if he found his “threat” concerning whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s a warning just to be sure” Aki continued, leaning in to kiss him with his cherry coated lips, breaking off before Asami could try to push his tongue into him.</p><p> </p><p>He went back to drawing on him, this time covering both of his nipples and biting them lightly until they hardened. He moved himself further back so that he could rest his ass on his cock, softly grinding against him as he took in his own art work. </p><p> </p><p>He moved further down so that Asami’s abs and stomach became his new canvas, shifting his own weight onto Asami’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“At least your dick is more straight forward then your face” Aki quipped, feeling it push into his neck as he cleared off the last of his designs from his stomach. “Or is it just the tea talking?” Aki sat back, licking a stray droplet from his finger and setting the bottle aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know” Asami replied with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Both hands now free, he placed them on Asami’s stomach, spreading out his fingers and then sliding his palms to Asami’s hips, pushing down his boxer briefs until his dick was free.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth was wet with saliva from all the sugar and easily coated that which he sucked on now, moving his tongue enough to excite him but not set him off. Aki sat back up and brought himself to a kneel instead of sitting back down.</p><p> </p><p>He reached around behind himself and pushed the fabric aside, wrapping his fingers about the heart there and pulling it out, ready for something much larger.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I too sweet of a topping for you?” he asked, holding himself open and lowering onto him. His body shuddered, stretching to accommodate, and he moaned pleasantly, letting himself sink slowly onto him. He felt like the tea was certainly still acting on him, he’d barely moved and yet already felt like he was close to orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Asami bucked into him, thrusting his hips upwards.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t” Aki tried to maintain a commanding tone, clenching himself and holding Asami down with his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re as ripe as a cherry and I’m ready to pop you already” Asami replied, shifting inside of him once more.</p><p> </p><p>“nrgh-ah-ah” Aki moaned and then pressed down on his pelvis again, trying to stop him from moving.</p><p> </p><p>“N-n-not yet, I’m s-s-still topping” he mumbled more than spoke through panted breaths, his hands doing little in the way of stopping Asami.</p><p> </p><p>“You may be “on top” but that doesn’t mean you’re topping” Asami replied, thrusting him again, this time landing against his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“ahhhhh” Aki cried out, his nails digging into Asami’s flesh as his hands looked for anything to hold onto. He collapsed forward, Asami pounding into him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Topping is all about control” Asami spoke again, thrusting him more lightly so that he might actually listen to what he had to say “and while I will say you have improved, you still have a long way to go”.</p><p> </p><p>Aki felt a hand on the back of his head gripping into his hair and looked up to see that Asami was no longer tied up. He let go and moved his hands to Aki’s hips, moving him up and down upon himself.</p><p> </p><p>“nrgh-uh-ah-“ Aki’s voice became a medley of moans and cries “b-b-but h-how?” he tried to ask, feeling like his body was becoming jell-o, while Asami swelled and moved inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“You tied a knot with a safety release” Asami spoke, grunting at the end as he came and held Aki in place.</p><p> </p><p>Aki had no idea what he was talking about but basked in his own euphoria from Asami’s hammering and now gentle caresses of his hips and thighs. “oh” he mumbled in response.</p><p> </p><p>“You see” Asami spoke and sat up, lifting Aki up and off him and turning him around, pushing his kneeling form into the bed “There are many ways of tying someone” he reached down running his hand along Aki’s shoulder and arm until he came to his wrist. “each one serving a different purpose” his free hand picking up Aki’s other wrist “and achieving a different goal” he held the two together and wound the rope about them “some are for restraint” he pulled it tightly so that the rope dug into his skin. “Some are for sensuality” he reworked part of it and caressed the knotted points sending pleasant waves through Aki’s body. “and some are for manipulation” he reworked it again and pulled Aki upright by it so that he was kneeling with his arms behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your tying wasn’t bad but it wasn’t a good choice for your intended purpose and thus didn’t achieve your goal” Asami moved his fingers down Aki’s spine as he spoke, drawing his face closer to Aki’s. He stopped when he reached the band of his underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“As for the belt, I can tell you hardly tried, but for future reference the calves are quite large and tapered so one need only move a small bit to slide off something as smooth and rigid as a belt” Aki watched as he slid it off without his hands and flicked it up with his foot. He then knelt behind Aki so that he was out of sight but still firmly holding the end of the rope.</p><p> </p><p>“Now then, you know I can’t let you set a precedent for involuntary drug use” Asami spoke, lifting Aki’s arms out of their relaxed state. “Do you have anything to say on the matter?” he continued rotating Aki’s arms up, stopping just before the point that it would cause him serious discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“You knocked me out and hyped me up on something when we first met” Aki replied, knowing that wasn’t the answer he was looking for but he’d be damned if he didn’t take the chance to point that out.</p><p> </p><p>“True, so is this your way of getting even then?” Asami asked, pressing his hand against his shoulder blades were the muscles were tightened from being rotated.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no!” Aki replied “It wasn’t about getting even”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s the case, then do you think it’s okay to just knock me out whenever you feel like it?” Asami pressed, both figuratively and literally.</p><p> </p><p>“…no…” Aki hung his head “…I won’t do it again” he added.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ll make sure you don’t forget that” Asami replied, moving his arms further up to the point of more serious discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“ow, I’m sorry okay?” Aki apologized</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t let you off the hook that easily” Asami replied “Now then, the severity of your punishment will depend on how you answer these next questions” he reached around and turned Aki’s head by his chin so that he could see his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What drug did you use?” Asami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know” Aki replied “I only knew about its effects”</p><p> </p><p>“So you knowingly drank, and offered for me to drink, something that you didn’t know what was in it?” Asami stated.</p><p> </p><p>“…yes” Aki replied.</p><p> </p><p>“So then, let me ask, who did you trust enough to buy such a thing from? As I’m sure even you can see how dangerous that could be” Asami spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Aki remained silent, now feeling that he was boxed into a corner. If he said some rando than that would make him look incredibly careless but if he admitted to getting them from Fei Long then he’d be going back on their deal and might not get his cameras back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting Akihito” Asami stared harshly into his eyes. Aki instinctively wanted to turn his head away but found that he was still being held in place by Asami’s hand. “Answer me”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me” Asami moved his arms higher.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, stop it already” Aki replied, his breathing becoming more uneven as his shoulders and rotator cuffs screamed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll skip to the next question then, did you use everything you had or do you still have more stashed somewhere?” Asami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s more” Aki replied “They’re in my coat pocket” Asami loosened his grip on his face a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Have them tested and that will answer your first question” Aki added. “Now will you loosen up a bit already?”</p><p> </p><p>“You still haven’t told me who you bought them from” Asami replied sternly, not letting up. “I would encourage you to think carefully before trying to cover for someone again” he added.</p><p> </p><p>Aki remained silent and defiant, ready to accept whatever came next.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ll figure it out myself later than” Asami broke the silence between them, letting go of Aki’s chin and letting his arms fall back down to his lower back.</p><p> </p><p>Aki was just glad to finally have the pressure let up but his relief was short lived as Asami stood up and threw him over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you didn’t think that was it” Asami chided adding “I believe the other room is better suited for your punishment” without even looking he knew the devilish grin of a smile that Asami likely wore at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door to the hidden room and closed it behind them, setting the lights to dim. He roughly dropped him down so that he was kneeling beside the bed. “I believe a spanking is in order first and foremost since you’ve been such a naughty boy” Asami spoke, walking out of Aki’s field of vision to retrieve whatever it was he was going to use.</p><p> </p><p>He returned and bent him over, pushing his chest into the bed. “First for drug use” he slapped the paddle across his ass, the hard wood stinging his soft flesh. “Next for lying” he brought it down on him again, this time resulting in a “yip” from Aki as its effects compounded. “And finally for covering for somebody” he brought it down the hardest of all, the whip-like “crack” sound accented with a cry. He put the paddle away.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up” he commanded, standing behind him. Aki did as he was told.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me” he continued. Aki turned around. “Now what is it that you won’t do again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t drug you again” Aki spoke sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“and?” Asami pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m sorry?” Aki added trying to sound sincere but also unsure of whether or not that was the answer he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>“and?” Asami pressed again.</p><p> </p><p>“and I won’t drink things without knowing what’s in it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better” Asami replied. “Now then, since you seem to want to be on top so badly…” his voice trailed off as he wrapped his arms about Aki, trailing along his arms until he came to the free length at his wrists. He flipped him around and pushed him onto the bed. “kneel” he instructed again. He reached up and pulled a rigging piece from the ceiling, running the rope through it and making a moveable knot; securing it for the time being at the edge of comfort and discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“The higher you move the more slack you will have and conversely the lower you go the more you will be pulled” he pushed him towards the bed to emphasis his point and then let go.</p><p> </p><p>“But I guess I’ve managed to excite you” Asami spoke, pulling down his underwear to reveal that he was indeed hard. “You’ll have to wait though” Asami mocked, pulling off his own and tossing them to the side as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we see how long you can stay up with me inside you?” he both challenged and foreshadowed. Asami moved onto the bed with him and pulled him into his lap, lifting him slightly higher. He could still feel the sting as his cheeks came to rest on Asami’s lap, it wasn’t enough to bruise or anything but he’d definitely be feeling it for the duration of the fucking that was coming his way. Luckily the tea’s effects had worn off and so he was back down to a normal sensitivity level now.</p><p> </p><p>He accepted his fate, deciding that it’d still been worth it for the brief moment of a fantasy power trip it gave him. Sure it had been more fantasy then he was aware of but that still didn’t change the way it had made him feel and that feeling had been very good. He wouldn’t use drugs again to get his way but this wouldn’t be his last attempt at knot tying either.</p><p> </p><p>Asami cupped his ass, his palms cool feeling against the rosy flesh and brought him closer to him, ignoring Aki’s hard on that now pressed against his stomach. Like thread through a needle, Asami pushed inside of him, still moist from the escapades of not long ago. Aki panted, groaning as he moved further into him, his own cock pleading to be touched.</p><p> </p><p>Though holding his hips in place while he thrusted, he did nothing else to support him, leaving it up to Aki to hold himself upright, least his arms be twisted further back and up. Aki’s moans became louder as he teased, then prodded him. Taking his time to draw out and play with him, knowing just where and how to move to get his desired response from him.</p><p> </p><p>His body shook, his core struggling to maintain his balance as Asami fucked him harder; his own cock in want of attention as well. He knew Asami was toying with him, avoiding the spot he liked most until he was ready to cum himself. He could feel his anticipation mounting, knowing that the euphoria would be short lived by either the ropes or his will to stay up.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, he set him off and then came, leaning back so that Aki couldn’t collapse against him. Aki’s own will soon gave out and he slumped forward, letting the rope hold him, even as his own body weight pulled his arms to their maximum rotation. He could almost ignore or overlook it though with the pleasure from elsewhere that flooded his brain. He drifted off to the realm between dreams and sleep, his mind just a foggy haze.</p><p> </p><p>He was vaguely aware of being let down but then fell asleep for real.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, he awoke in Asami’s bed, the sun filtering through the window as the weather outside seemed almost spring like. He tried to roll over, not wanting to be awake yet, but found that his hands were tied to the headboard like he’d done with Asami the night before. He turned his head and found the bed empty. He strained against the headboard, accidently knocking it with his fists as he tried to slide his hands out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good you’re up” Asami spoke from the dooway. Aki could see that he was already dressed and cleaned up and looked like he was ready to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Any particular reason why I’m still tied up?” Aki asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured I’d show you the fault in your knot choice, since you’re not one to learn from simply being told and if you don’t figure it out then it gives you plenty of time to think about what to not do in the future” Asami smiled, watching Aki fight with the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be taking these and leaving then” Asami said holding up the packets from Aki’s jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait you’re really going to leave me like this?” Aki replied.</p><p> </p><p>Asami turned away saying nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>Damn, the bastard was serious. Aki listened as the front door opened and closed, signaling Asami’s departure. Hopefully he’d kept up his end of the bargain well enough for Fei Long to still return his cameras, since it seemed inevitable that Asami would trace the packets back to him eventually. He laid there for a bit staring at the ceiling. His stomach growled, demanding he have breakfast soon.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to remember what the knot looked like in his head, searching for any clue as to what the “safety release” was that Asami had mentioned before. He remembered the bit of tail, searching for it with his thumb and then pulling at it. Sure enough, the other lines loosened enough for him to slide a hand out and then free the other one. He chucked the rope aside, having had enough of it for a while.</p><p> </p><p>He got up to walk to the bathroom, rubbing his ass as he stood, the sting from before now almost completely gone. He felt something he wasn’t expecting though, the hard outline of a jeweled heart. He waited until he got to the shower and pulled the plug out, washing it along with himself. He’d stash it away until next Valentine’s Day when it’d be his turn again. </p><p> </p><p>For now though, he wasn’t sure if he was anticipating or dreading White’s Day, when guys were expected to gift three times that which they received on Valentine’s Day. A challenge Asami was sure to accept whether Aki was ready or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this ended up longer than I first anticipated. The hidden room scene was not in my original draft but I felt like having the “it’s not okay to drug people” conversation be a bit more drawn out. I thought about going further and having them discuss a violation of trust because of that too, but it felt too heavy for what I wanted to be a “lighter” piece (angst/drama just seems to always wiggle its way in). I do think Aki’s heart was generally in the right place though as far as wanting to make the holiday something they both could enjoy (and not just for one half of a couple).</p><p> </p><p>I had planned on having the teas be effected by the wine Aki drank and then the vodka and caffeine used in the chocolates, or for the love tea and sleep tea to counter act each other (since one’s a stimulant and one’s a depressant) but I ended up dropping those plot points.</p><p> </p><p>I’ll probably take a break from writing for a bit to focus on finishing up my cosplay for Anime Japan and getting some other stuff taken care of but I have some ideas floating around for a sort of sequel to “Burning up in a Land of Ice” since I went to Snow Fest again this year and got to see some new things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>